Batman Beyond: Shadows from the Past
by The Unseen Detective
Summary: An old friend of Bruce's comes back, but it's not who he thinks, now his protege and the grandson of a former teen leaguer must save the original from something that should've been long gone.


**Batman Beyond**

_A Shadow From The Past_

By: The Unseen Detective

Chapter One: Old Style, New Face

Time 1:45 in the morning, "Black Alley", Gotham

"Tonight borthers, we will make ourselves the most feared of the city, not even the jokerz, splicers or the mob will come after us!!" a tall strong built man weaing a black sleeveless jumpsuit and a mask with a black wolf's head and dreads falling from it yelled to others like him minus the dreads. As the man rallied the others with him away from them ontop of an over looking building. Looking down there stood Batman, "Can you tell me again who these guys are?" Terry asked,

"They're the Black Wolves, A lowly organization." Bruce replied.

"I see they make your good graces," Terry joked, "What did they do?"

"They're planning a raid on a federal building holding prototype weapons which use highly unstable power sources, in those hands it might do alot worse than what they plan to do." Bruce said firmly,

"They sound fun, how about we give them a welcome to Gotham hello." Terry said jumping from the building and the wings of the suit shooting out.

"And once we take out the police..." The leader stalled seeing the silhouette of Batman falling down. "IT'S BATMAN!!" He yelled, "SCATTER!!" And all at once the members of the Black Wolves ran for dear life, not wanting to be attacked by the dark knight of Gotham. Batman stopped a couple with the bolo's as he came down and when hit the ground, whip kicked several which tried to jump him. One came in with a chain and tried to whip at Batman, who dodged several times then came in with a left punch to the chest and a right hook to the face. Another came with a pipe, he stood ready as the wolfman came with an overhead drop, Batman sidestepped the blow and came in with a right straight, sending the wolfman a few feet through the air.

It went on like this for a few more minutes before each was apprehended and tied up the leader was babling, "How dare you do this to us, do you have any idea who we are?!" A back fist struck the leader knocking him out, "Annoying is what you are." He then turns his head at the sound of police sirens closing in, "Sounds like the party brigade are coming for the left overs." He said to Bruce,

"Get moving, your job is done now." Terry nodded and launched a cable to a roof where the bat-mobile waited to be taken back to the bat-cave."Well tonight was fun, do I get to go home early for good behavior?" He asked smiling.

"Just bring the car back." Bruce replied as Terry sat in the seat.

Unbeknownst to Terry a pair of eyes watched him as they both covered by white but one with a black slash of resembled a lightning bolt, _'There!!' _The figure said to himself, _'That's the guy I need to see.' _The figure stood up revealing a completely black covered body costume except for his white eyes and a silver colored belt.

Terry made it back to the Batcave landing the batmobile with Bruce waiting, "Honey I'm home." Terry said with a smirk, Bruce remained silent for a moment, "You're slipping." Bruce said. Terry scoffed a bit,

"Okay one punk got in one lucky shot. Not the worst thing."

"No but that is." Bruce said pointing to the entrance that Terry came in. Terry looked and saw the figure that watched him standing there at the entrance. Terry was surprised and shot a batarang at the figure, the figure dodged throwing a knife at Terry narrowly missing but scratching his shoulder leaving a clean mark beginning to bleed slightly. Terry ran at the figure which in turn jumped over Terry kicking his back to propel him further. The figure rolled forward and landed back on his feet turning to face Terry made a tackle for the figure shooting for his waist. The figure wasn't able to stop Terry but as Terry grabbed the figure bashed on Terry's back with his elbow rapidly and repeatedly. This shot pain through Terry causing him to let go of the figure, but quickly getting back up and taking his stance while the figure took one as well. The figure's stance was himself squaring off standing straight, his legs bent slightly, weight majorly put on his left leg which was staggered back, and his right bent in front only slightly. His arms were held up relaxed thought and palms open, his right arm was bant slightly held a few inches away from his stomach, and his right infront bent slightly and barely reaching eye level. Bruce's eyes widened at this stance. Terry charged again with jabs while the other dodged and moved with ease. Terry came in with another jab which the figure dodged, but Terry quickly switched his jab into a grapple, grabbing the mans head and locking it. The figure however was prepared he took his arm and wrapped it around Terry's and brought him down as well. Then as Terry went down, the figure lifted him in the air in a suplex fashion. he then brought both of them down. The figure then back shouler rolled and landed on top of Terry with a knife in his hand ready to stob him, and Terry was ready with a batarang preparing for the same.

"STOP!" Bruce said forcefully, and the figure got up and put his knife away in one of the compartments. "I'm surprised you move just like him." Bruce said. Terry got up and asked surprisedly,

"You know this whack job, he tried to kill me!"

"You were to one to shoot first, I acted like anyone else in that situation." The figure said.

"Oh now it speaks."

"Quiet Terry." Bruce said, "Terry this is Shadowed Savior, I met him several times when I was batman, he was one of the few who was able to get into the cave undetected."

"Shadowed Savior, I believe I've read about him in the J.L.U. file." Terry said, "Was in for a brief stint, but left after a while, and that was when Superman disappeared and you were running the league right?"

"Not really the best moments in my grandfathers history." Shadowed Savior said.

"Chase's grandson? I didn't even know he had a son."

"My father did not want our lives involved in his father's personal crusades, but I guess it's fate." He said grabbing the mask and removing it revealing a teen with chestnut brown hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar through his right eye.

"Well, there are some changes, hair, eyes, and scar, but other than that you look like your grand father."

"Thank you sir, I'm Charlie Tiles."

After a few minutes to let the two change out of their gear Charlie came out in a black t-shirt and blue jeans with a belt and black dress shoes. Terry was looking over his gear. "Nice setup, synaptic sensors, fiberoptic cloaking and stealth systems, and some kind of costume weave."

"The costume weave is one of Physridium, my grandfather found it in a city he stayed in while searching for Tao. Harder than kevlar vest and can't tear it." Charlie said as he came over and took his costume, "My grandfather made these adjustments after his stint with the league and fought some of the major bad guys."

"Speaking of Chase, how is he?" Bruce asked.

"Well, that's why I came here sir." Charlie replied,

"What do you mean?" Terry Chimed in.

"My grand father was taken." Bruce for the first time was surprised,

"You know by who?" Charlie took out a slip of paper, and on it was a skull without a bottom jaw and both eyes covered by a black color except for a white slash like the black one from his mask. The skull was fanged on the two outer teeth, but the middle ones were normal, and the skull had fracture marks. Bruce's eyes narrowed.

Meanwhile in a dungeon, unknown.

And old man hangs from chains, he seems well built hie hair was a silver white and a small beard grew. He hung his head and slowly shook, "Ooohh, ow, where am I?" He asked. A door opened with light shining in.

"Your worst nightmares my dear friend...How've you been Chase?" Said a cold but nerve-racking voice. The old man shot up, like he heard a ghost and his eyes shown fear,

"How..."

To be continued.

Well, this is the first chapter in a story with a future version of my favorite original character, hope y'all like it.


End file.
